Power Rangers Elemental Destruction
by Dark Red Knight
Summary: In the year 2015, five ordinary teenagers must use the power of different elements to save the world. Can these teenagers do it or will Earth face its ultimate destruction? Writting gets better as the story goes on. Episode 3 Chapter 1 is up!
1. Introduction

Quote:

Many thousands of years ago, in a land of Chargoff, a dark and destructive war was going on between the Elements. One side of the Elemental side called the Destroyers, were trying to destroy and take over Chargoff, while the other side called the Warriors, were trying to stop them. The Warriors eventually succeeded and defeated the evil, but the war took its toll. Most of Chargoff ended up being destroyed and the Warriors had to sacrifice their powers to trap the Destroyers in a tomb, so their evil may never be released again. The Warriors eventually died, but the evil stayed in place. Now in the year 2010, the Destroyers have finally awoken and are shifting the war over to Earth. Now it is up to five ordinary teenagers to stop the Destroyers, but will they be enough; or will it be the end of the World as we know it? Find out next on Power Rangers: Elemental Destruction.

Starring

Heroes

Derek Oliver

Warrior Fire Ranger

John McMountain

Warrior Earth Ranger

Aaron Missle

Warrior Thunder Ranger

Cora Peterson

Warrior Water Ranger

Marrisa Leopold

Warrior Wind Ranger

Allies

Princess Alyssa

Master Chang

Leo Chang

Villains

Prince Sky

Commander Fear

Commander Doom

Commander Darkness

Death Dragons

Episode 1: New Warriors Part 1


	2. Ep 1: Beginnings 1

Angel Grove, 2015

The setting takes place in a juice bar, where two young men are walking up to a bar.

Both young men are sixteen years old, but they look different.

The first young man goes by the name Derek Oliver. He is five feet, ten inches tall, but is still growing. He is a good amount below average weight and has good sized muscles. He has white skin, dirty blonde, normal hair with some spikes at the front, brown eyes, and is American. His attire consists of a white t-shirt with a Quicksilver dragon on it, blue jeans with a tiny amount of small rips in them, a brown wooden belt, and black and red nike sneakers.

The second young man goes by the name John McMountain. He is five feet, eleven half inches tall, and is still growing. He is also a good amount below average weight and has good sized muscles. He has black skin, normal light brown hair, blue eyes, and is African American. His attire consits of a gray t-shirt with an African lion on it, ripped blue jeans, and white and blue adidas sneakers.

John: "Derek, I really want to thank you for letting me do this. I always wanted to do this."

Derek: "Don't thank me, thank my dad. He was the one that gave you the permission to do it. Plus you are pretty good at it."

John: "Thanks, Derek. I knew that you would support me with this."

Derek: "No problem. You know how long we have until we have to go?"

John: "Let me check. I actually decided to wear my watch today."

He looks at his watch and checks the time.

John: "We have fifteen minutes until we should leave."

Derek: "We have enough time to get hot chocolate, score!"

John: "Derek, you are fifteen years old. Don't you think it is a bit childish to get over exited about hot chocolate?"

Derek: "It is on me."

John silently: "Score!"

Derek and John both head on down to the counter of the bar and order two hot chocolates.

Derek: "How much time do we have left, now?"

John: "About five minutes."

Derek: "Then we better hurry up."

Derek and John move fast, while drinking their hot chocolate, and walk to a locker room.

John: "I've always wondered what it would be like to be in here."

Derek: "Well now you know. We should hurry up."

John: "Okay, where is my locker again?"

Derek: "Fourth one to the right."

John: "Thanks."

Derek: "No problem, just hurry up!"

They both start to get changed and Derek finishes first

Derek: "I'm going to go. I'll meet you in there."

John: "Can you wait up?"

Derek: "Why?"

John: "I don't want to look late on my first day."

Derek: "Fine."

John finshes up and then Derek and John head towards a large room, where a lot of kids are chattering away. When the kids see Derek they become silent immeadetly.

Derek: "Thank you everybody for your instant attention. I see a lot of familiar faces over here. For those of you people, welcome back. For those of you who are new to this place, welcome to White Falcon Karate. My name is Derek Oliver, and I am going to be the head of your lessons. We have a great training area and staff, so I think you guys are going to learn a lot here. Though before I begin, I would like to introduce you to my new assistant. Some of you may know him from last year. Any way I would like to introduce to you, John McMountain."

Derek moves to the side as John steps foward.

John: "Hey everybody. I hope you have a good time this year and I look foward to sharing my knoweldge of karate with you guys."

Derek steps foward again.

Derek: "Since today is the first day, we are going to have a tortament to see who should be placed in what division. That means that there will not be so much fighting for everybody today because we got to make sure we know what division people are going to be in. John, can you read off the list."

John: "Sure."

He picks up a small clipboard with paper and begins to read off names.

John: "First up is Max Alexander and Aaron Missle."

Max gets up quickly and goes to Derek. Then Aaron Missle rises.

Aaron Missle is sixteen years old. He is five feet, eight inches tall and is still growing. He is below weight, but doesn't really have any muscle. He has white skin, normal dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and is American. Right now his attire consits of a white muslce shirt with a picture of a falcon on it, with big bold black writting under it that says "White Falcon Karate", blue sweat pants, and plain white karate shoes.

Aaron then walks over to John and Derek.

Derek: "Aaron, you never told me that you were taking Karate lessons. That is awsome!"

John: "Yeah, you forgot to mention that to me as well. It is really cool seeing you here."

Aaron: "Thanks, guys. I just thought as long as you were teaching the classes, maybe I could learn something."

Derek: "That's cool. Have a good time!"

Aaron: "Once again, thanks guys."

Aaron goes up to the arena and the fight begins. Before Aaron knows it, he falls down and looses the match.

Aaron: "Good match, Max."

Max: "Same to you."

They shake hands and leave the arena. Aaron then sits back down, where he was sitting down before and in what feels like an incredibly short amount of time, the class is over. Then Aaron gets up and runs to Derek and John.

Aaron: "I'm not going to take Karate anymore, guys."

Derek: "Why not? You can't just give up."

John: "Yeah, you will never know what will happen it you don't try."

Aaron: "We'll see. I guess I will see you later, guys."

Derek: "Ok then, bye."

John: "Have a nice day, bye."

Aaron heads back to the main locker room as Derek and John head back to their locker room.


	3. Ep 1: Beginnings 2

The scene takes place in a juice bar. Two sixteen year old young women are walking towards a mall which is located in a lage lobby. Though the girls are both sixteen years old, they look different.

The first young women goes by the name Marrisa Leopold. She is five feet six inches tall, but is still growing. She is a real good amount below average weight, but is not strong. She has white skin, long dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes and is American. Her attire consits of a pink t-shirt with no logo on it, juicy white shorts, a gold necklace with a dolphin on it, and white healed shoes. It is obvious that she is one of the most popular girls in her grade.

The second young women goes by the name Cora Peterson. She is five feet seven inches tall, but is still growing a tiny bit. She is a fair amount below average weight, but is not on the strong side. She has light tanned skin, long light brown hair, teal eyes, and is American with a very tiny amount of Russian decent. Her attire consits of a plain yellow yellow t-shirt, white sophie shorts, a silver colored necklace with a bronze elephant carved on to it, and light blue nike sneakers. Even though she is also very popular, she is decent in judo.

Cora: "Marrisa, I think you are taking this way to seriously."

Marrisa: "What do you mean?"

Cora: "Jason likes you for who you are already. That is why you are already going out. He isn't going to dump you because you are not 100 perfect looking, which every guy in our grade thinks you already are."

Marrisa: "Well, I have never gone out with a guy for a year. I would actually like to keep a boyfriend this year, if you don't mind, Mrs. "everything is going to be ok"."

Cora: "Fine, do what ever you want."

Marrisa: "Thank you."

They are about to walk on when they see Aaron.

Cora: "Hey look, its Aaron. I wonder what he is doing here."

Marrisa: "Me to."

For Aaron Missle his comftorable attire consits of a blue t-shirt with a Falcon on it, that reads Wild Life Observer Staff, light blue jeans, a brown; wooden belt, and plain white New Balance running shoes.

Aaron: "Well, that is funny. I guess I will just have to check it out. I better wait for the guys. I'll need their help."

Marrisa and Cora both run up to Aaron.

Aaron: "Hey girls, what are you doing?"

Cora: "Marrisa is getting way to worried about what dress to buy and I -"

Marrisa: "Hey, it is going to be one year! Can you please show some respect!"

Aaron: "It seems that Cora is right. I don't know really anything about shopping, but if you are snapping off against your best friend, I guess it can't be a good sign."

Cora: "See, Aaron agrees with me.'

Marrisa: "So what? He doesn't know anything about shopping, let alone -"

Cora: "Marrisa, please think anout what you are going to say."

Marrisa: "I guess you are right. I'm sorry Aaron."

Aaron: "It's ok. I really don't know anything about shopping and I have something important to do. Have fun."

He is about to leave.

Cora: "What are you doing?"

Aaron: "I'm waiting for the guys."

Marrisa: "You mean John and Derek."

Aaron: "Yes, those are the two I meant by guys."

Cora: "Why are you waiting for them?"

Aaron: "I need their assitance with something."

Marrisa: "Which would be?"

Aaron: "SOS wants me to investigate something."

Cora: "SOS?"

Aaron: "Space Observer Scientists."

Marrisa: "What do they want you to investigate?"

Aaron: "A class B whole spectum that has been intersected here on about the seventeenth quardrent on the spectracelular angle."

Cora: "English, please?"

Aaron: "Pretty much a meteor that landed at Angel Grove Park. Supposedly it created a endless pit. I'm the only one that is investigating."

Marrisa: "So why do you need the guys help?"

Aaron: "I need to get two strong people to dig so I can get a computarized scan and find out about the meteor."

He sees them in a distance.

Aaron: "Here they are now."

Marrisa: "Derek and John, get over here now!"

Derek: "Wow, someone is in a fiesty mood."

Cora: "See Marrisa, another person agrees with me."

Marrisa: "Derek and Cora, please just can it."

John: "Aaron, we got your message. We can help out."

Aaron: "Thanks a bundle guys."

Derek: "No problem. So is their anything we need?"

Aaron: "I need to pick up a cable here, but that is it."

John: "We'll go with you. That way we can start as fast as we can."

Aaron: "Good idea."

Derek: "I guess we will see you guys later."

John: "Yeah, we'll see you later."

Cora: "Can I come with?"

Aaron: "Sure, but you will just be able to watch. I'm sorry, but I don't need another job."

Cora: "It is ok and this sounds funny even to me, but I'll do anything to get away from here."

Marrisa: "Cora, please don't leave. I need your help."

Cora: "Your stressed out. Take a break."

Marrisa: "Fine, I guess I will go with you guys aswell."

Aaron: "Then lets get a move on."

Derek: "Right."

John: "Sounds good to me."

Cora: "Please. lets just go."

Marrisa: "This is also going to sound strange, but double that."

The five teens head off towards an electric store.

**A/N: The Rangers won't be getting their powers for a few more chapters, so sorry for the long delay. Please click on the button and review this chapter because I really do appreciate any review, good or bad and will really take your advice and use it. **


	4. Ep 1: Endless Pit

Disclaimer: I will put this down plain and simple, I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does, which means ABC does, which means even ESPN owns Power Rangers.

**Lavonne Adams: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fanfic. Hopefully I gave you the answers that you are looking for.

Cora, and Marrisa are leaving to go to an electronic store.

Aaron: "Now this might sound a bit strange, but we are going to have to go down the Dark Alley."

Marrisa: "That is where they are selling your gear?"

Cora: "Is that place like a Black Market?"

Aaron: "No. It is just a location to pick up gear for SOS. It is in the Dark Alley so that no one knows where it is. The stuff there is pretty expensive and the last thing we need is people trying to find out what we are up to."

Derek: "I have to say, that seems pretty smart to me."

John: "Yeah, the last place people would think they would find expensive gear and information about the SOS is in one of the worst alley ways in California."

Derek: "So Marrisa, are you scared?"

Marrisa: "Derek, STFU!"

Cora: "Marrisa, you got to calm down! He was just joking around."

Marrisa: "I guess you are right. I am sorry Derek, it is just that -"

Derek: "Its ok, you are just a bit stressed out. I shouldn't have teased you about that. I am sorry and I fully accept your apology."

Marrisa: "I except your apology to."

Cora: "Good, you are starting to calm down. See, you really needed this break."

Marrisa: "I guess you are right, I really do need this break."

Derek, John, Aaron, Cora and Marrisa reach the entrance of the Dark Alley.

John: "Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt your chatter, but we are at the alley way. It is your last chance to turn around."

Aaron: "Don't worry. I won't be upset if any of you leave right now. This alley way is not the safest place in the world."

Cora: "Don't worry about it. There isn't much to brave out here. It could be a lot worse."

Marrisa: "Yeah, it can't be that bad."

Derek: "I guess it is settled Aaron, we are all going with you."

Aaron: "Thanks guys. I knew that you wouldn't let me down."

John: "No problem. Though we shouldn't waste any more time. It kind of looks suspicious seeing five teenagers standing in front of one of the worst alley ways in California, just chatting around."

Cora: "You have a point there."

Derek, John, Aaron, Cora, and Marrisa start heading down the Dark Alley.

Marrisa: "See, it isn't so bad."

Suddenly a stranger comes up behind her and grabs her.

Stranger: "Well what do we have here? A dazzling young lady. Why don't we go out for a walk and I'll buy you a drink"?

Marrisa: "Let go of me, jerk."

Stranger: "Hey, I'm doing you a favor! Now lets go and don't worry, your friends will be fine."

The stranger turns around dragging Marrisa with him, but Derek runs up to him and taps him on the shoulder.

Derek: "Hey you!"

The stranger turns around.

Derek: "Yeah you. I think she told you to let go of her."

Stranger: "Who are you, you brat? Her boyfriend?"

Derek: "I'm going to give you one more chance to -"

Stranger: "Oh, so you like her."

Derek: "Remember, I gave you a warning."

The stranger lets go of Marrisa and charges Derek. He tries to punch Derek, but Derek ducks and the stranger misses. Then he round house kicks the stranger in the stomach and he topples over a bit. Then Derek does a jump kick that sends the stranger to John, by accident. John quickly moves out of the way and the stranger falls.

Stranger: "Fine, you got what you wanted this time. Though next time you won't be so lucky."

The stranger runs off.

Derek: "I'm sorry John, that guy almost bumped right into you."

John: "No problem, Derek. To tell you the truth, it is kind of cool to see you whoop a kidnapper's butt."

Marrisa hits Derek on his left elbow.

Marrisa: "DEREK!"

She then stops screaming

Marrisa: "Thank you so much!"

Derek: "That was pretty good."

Marrisa: "Yeah, I really got you there."

Aaron: "Nice job Marrisa, it looked authentic to me and nice job with the moves Derek."

Derek and Marrisa: "Thanks, Aaron."

John: "Lets go before more goon decide to kidnap any of you guys and Derek and I have to put on a free show."

Derek, Aaron, Cora, and Marrisa nod their heads in agreement and run towards the store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene switches to the pit where three injured beings are seen.

First being: "Is every one ok?"

Second being: "I'm ok."

First being: "How about -"

Second being: "I think I found -"

They both see the third being wake up and rush over to that location. The third being then opens her eyes and looks at the surrounding.

Third being: "This is not good."

The third being then collapses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while in the sky...

An evil voice: "Finally after all of those years, I am free."


	5. Ep 1: What is going on here?

**shay03**: Thank you so much for the review. I really do hope that you like this story.

**_Disclaimer_**: I will make this simple, I do not own Power Rangers and I am not trying to make any money off of this story. Power Rangers belongs to Disney.

A commander that goes by the name Commander Doom appears out of the thin blue. His structure cannot be described very well, as he is wearing shiny, dark black armor all over his body. Though one thing that is very visible is that he has a dark black staff with a tiger carved on it. He then bows down in a very respectful way to the mysterious being with the evil voice.

Commander Doom: "Master, is there any way that I can be of service to you?"

The mysterious being with the evil voice reveals himself a bit more and you can see that he looks absolutely deadly. Like Commander Doom, he is completely covered in armor. Though the armor is a lot different. It is also pure black, but you can see that the armor is made for someone with power so great, that it is hard to imagine even touching it. He has a royal blade with the most vicious and evil dragon carved on it.

Prince Sky: "Yes, activate sequence number one."

Commander Doom: "Yes my lord."

Commander Doom is about to leave when he hears his master's voice and turns around.

Prince Sky: "Doom, did she get here?"

Commander Doom: "I don't think so and if she did her and the box would be in really bad shape."

Prince Sky: "Good because that box is the only thing that can get in my way. If you see her steal it from her!"

Commander Doom: "It would be my pleasure, master."

Commander Doom disappears.

After Commander Doom disappears two more commanders appear out of thin air.

The first one goes by the name Commander Fear. A lot of guys think she is extremely hot, but she is one of the most deadly people in the entire universe. Like her master she is covered in armor, except it is more like Wonder Women's armor and the colors are a very dark shade of pink and black. She has two dark pink and black lances with a dark pink jaguar carved into them. She then gives Prince Sky an evil smile.

The second one goes by the name Commander Darkness. He resembles darkness in every way possible. In fact his armor is so black, that you can't see anything about him. One thing that is visible is that he has an extremely black spear with a wolf carved on to it. He gives his master a bow.

Commander Darkness: "Master, may I help you in any way?"

Prince Sky: "You indeed can help me, Darkness. Go to sequence one and start getting prepared."

Commander Darkness: "You wish is my command, my master. I will report to you as soon as I can."

Prince Sky: "That is good, now go!"

Commander Darkness nods and disappears. After he disappears, Commander Fear gives him that evil smile.

Commander Fear: "Master, is there any way I can please you?"

Prince Sky: "Yes you can. Start training with the Death Dragons right here. I need to watch you fight."

Commander Fear: "What ever pleases you, my lord."

-------------------------------- Back to the pit --------------------------------

The first being approaches the third being and looks very concerned. The third being goes by the name Master Chan, but since there is barely any light it is hard to give a physical description of what he looks like.

The second being also approaches the third being and looks very concerned. He likes to go by the name Leo Chan, but since there is barely any light it is hard to give a physical demonstration of what he looks like.

Leo Chan: "Master Chan, should I get out one of my new antidotes."

Master Chan: "Leo, she can't be healed by science."

They start bickering a bit, but then the third figure awakes. The third figure likes to go by the name Princess Alyssa. Since there is barely any light it is near impossible to see her physical description.

Leo Chan: "It is so great to see that you are ok."

Master Chan: "Yes, I'm glad that you turned out to be fine."

Princess Alyssa: "Thank you so much for helping me out."

She looks around her and notices that something is missing.

Princess Alyssa: "Guys, do you know where the box went?"

Master Chan: "I have not seen it."

Leo Chan: "I'll go look for it."

Master Chan: "You will not do that, there is probably something explosive down here."

Princess Alyssa: "Master Chan, let him take care of finding the box. He can do it."

Master Chan: "Fine! Though don't come crying to me if you get hurt."

Leo Chan: "Fine!"

After a couple of minutes Leo comes back with the box.

Leo Chan: "Is this it?"

Princess Alyssa: "Indeed it is. Nice job Leo."

Master Chan: "Yes, nice job young one."

Princess Alyssa tries to get her key, which is on her necklace but her arms hurt way too much to move. Master Chan then comes over and takes the key off her necklace and hands it to Princess Alyssa. Princess Alyssa then tries to open the box, but to no avail. She looks at her key and sees that it is damaged.

Princess Alyssa: "This is not good, my key is damaged. With out it I will not be able to open this box."

Leo Chan: "Maybe I can use one of my inventions to try to open it."

Master Chan: "That would be a waste of time. This box can only be opened with that key."

Leo Chan: "Great, so we are in big trouble."

-------------------------- Back at the electronics store -------------------------

Aaron buys everything that he needs and the kids go to Angel Grove Park. After a couple of minutes they arrive there.

Aaron: "So there is the pit, you guys. I'll set up the equipment and call you over when I need you. Girls, I have no job to give you so if you want you can take a seat."

The four others nod in agreement and all sit down at a bench. Aaron then sets up all the equipment he needs and when he is done he calls the boys over.

Derek: "So what do you want us to do, Aaron?"

Aaron: "I was about to explain. All I need you to do is dig around the pit. Don't go to close because it there is enough gravitational force, the wind right now could blow you guys in. I'll tell you guys when you are finished."

Derek: "Well then, let's get to work."

John: "Yup, let's do it."

The boys start digging away as Aaron is using his computer and portable electronic scanner to record data.

Cora: "So, this is like a free show."

Marrisa: "You bet it is. It is so cool to actually watch the guys do physical labor."

Cora: "Amen to that. It seems like you are feeling a bit better."

Marrisa: "I guess I am. Thanks for the idea, Cora."

The boys keep digging and the girls keep chatting as Prince Sky notices them from the sky.

Prince Sky: "Well, well what do we have here? it looks like a bunch of annoying teenagers. Seeing as my Dragons are hungry why don't I give them some lunch? Death Dragons!"

A massive swarm of Death Dragons, who are long orange and black dragons surround their master.

Prince Sky: "I know you guys are hungry. So for lunch, why don't you go down there and eat those teenagers."

The Death Dragons roar and head down towards the teens. Suddenly Derek and John both see a huge orange and black shadow casted over them.

John: "Yo, Aaron. Do you know what that orange and black shadow is from?"

Aaron: "I'll check it out."

Before Aaron starts looking, the Death Dragons appear. Then with out warning they suddenly attack all five teenagers.

Derek: "I don't know what there problem is, but I think we should teach them a lesson."

John: "Yeah, lets do it."

They both take their shovels and start running off to see if Aaron and the other teens are ok.

Derek: "Guys, run away from here! We'll take care of these things."

John: "Yeah, it isn't safe for you. Run!"

The other three teenagers nod and run a good distance, but the Death Dragons just swoop down, pick them up with their claws, and fly towards the pit. Meanwhile Derek and John are fighting some Death Dragons, but they are getting beaten pretty badly.

Derek: "These things are really strong."

John: "I know, how can we possibly beat them?"

Derek: "We just have to try not to loose our focus."

They keep fighting, but here more Death Dragons flying and see Aaron, Cora, and Marrisa getting thrown into the pit.

Derek: "No!"

John: "Why them?"

Since Derek and John let their guards down, the Death Dragons pushed them into the pit as well.

Prince Sky: "Excellent job my Dragons. Now it is time to check up on my other minions."

Prince Sky, Commander Fear, and the Death Dragons disappear into thin air.

**_A/N_**: First of all, **_Sorry _**for the long wait! For all of the people that think is a romance fic and don't see any romance, there will be a romance that develops later. Plus, the Rangers will be receiving their powers in a few chapters.


	6. Ep 1: What does this have to do with us?

Derek, John, Aaron, Cora, and Marisa find them selves all the way down the pit.

Marisa: "Great, I'm filthy. There is so much dirt all over my clothing."

John: "Well, at least we learned that this pit is not endless."

Every one, but Aaron glares at John.

Aaron: "Guys, John is just trying to keep up some good spirits. I promise you that we can find a path out of here very easily."

Cora: "You better be right about that."

Derek is just quietly examining the cave, when he thinks that he catches some thing with a glimpse from his eye.

Derek: "Did any of you just see any thing?"

All the sudden he gets round house kicked by Master Chan.

Master Chan: "Did you see this?"

Master Chan tries to punch Derek, but Derek blocks it. Then Master Chan side kicks Derek into a rocky-coarse wall in the pit.

John: "Hey, you should learn to leave him alone."

John does a very impressive spin kick, but some how Master Chan dodges it. Then Master Chan punches John right into Derek.

Master Chan: "I expected a stronger bunch from the Destroyers. If they think that you are strong enough to destroy Princess Alyssa, they are dead wrong."

Derek: "Wait a second, what are you talking about?"

Marisa: "Yeah, we have no clue about what you are saying."

Master Chan: "I really hate evil and I don't appreciate liars. So now that I know you are both evil and liars, I have no reason not to kill you."

He takes out his blade, but before he can do anything Princess Alyssa runs right in front of him.

Princess Alyssa: "Master Chan, please don't harm them. They are not evil and they are not in any way liars."

Master Chan: "Leo! I thought I told you to protect her and keep her away from here!"

Leo runs up to Master Chan.

Leo: "I'm sorry. I tried to keep her away from here, but she really wanted to stop you and you know what she does to people who try to stop her."

Master Chan: "I'm sorry. I know how she gets, but Princess Alyssa, are you sure that they are not evil and liars?"

Princess Alyssa: "I am very sure about that Master Chan."

Cora: "Can any one possibly tell us what is going on here?"

Princess Alyssa: "I can explain every thing you wish. It seems like you have had a long journey with the unexpected, so it is only fair."

Derek, Marisa, Cora, Aaron, and John followed by Master Chan and Leo, follow Princess Alyssa into another part of the pit.

Princess Alyssa: "Please, feel free to sit down."

The five teenagers nod their heads and sit down.

Princess Alyssa: "I must say, you five have a lot of courtesy."

Leo hands her a candle.

Princess Alyssa: "Now, I know what I am going to tell you is some thing that you will think is funny and will not believe, but you must trust me. I am not going to tell you any lies."

She takes a deep breath before beginning.

Princess Alyssa: "Many thousands of years ago, in a land of Chargoff, a dark and destructive war was going on between the Elements. One side of the Elemental side called the Destroyers, were trying to destroy and take over Chargoff, while the other side called the Warriors, were trying to stop them. The Warriors eventually succeeded and defeated the evil, but the war took its toll. Most of Chargoff ended up being destroyed and the Warriors had to sacrifice their powers to trap the Destroyers in a tomb, so their evil may never be released again. The Warriors eventually died, but the evil stayed in place."

A sense of grief takes over he as she continues.

Princess Alyssa: "Unfortunately during this time, the Destroyers have found a way to free themselves and are threatening to take over the whole universe, starting with this planet."

Derek: "So, how do you plan on stopping the Destroyers?"

Marisa: "No offense Derek, but I can't believe you just asked that question."

John: "Guys, we are not being respectful here. Princess Alyssa obviously thinks that what she is telling us is important."

Princess Alyssa takes out the box from a protective case.

Princess Alyssa: "I was supposed to give this box to the next chosen warriors on our planet, but before I could get there the ship I was traveling in was blasted by the Destroyers and I just landed here."

Derek: "Maybe we or I should really say Aaron could help you out. He is the technical genius out of the five of us and he can actually solve really difficult technological problems."

John: "Yeah, Aaron really is the man when it comes to technology."

Master Chan: "Technology won't work."

Cora: "How do you know that?"

Princess Alyssa: "Master Chan is right. The only way to open this box is with the key I have around my neck and it is broken. Plus the only way to fix the key and open the box is when the warriors are near."

Derek: "Yeah, maybe we are not the warriors, but since we are going to leave maybe we can try to fix it as a favor."

Marisa: "I agree with Derek on that one. You guys are nice people, so it would be a shame for us not trying to help you guys out at all."

Princess Alyssa: "Thank you so much for trying to help me out. I guess a look wouldn't hurt."

Master Chan: "Here, let me help you take the necklace off."

He takes the necklace off of her back and hands the broken fragments to the rangers. Then Leo hands them the box.

Derek: "Okay, lets examine all of the pieces first."

Suddenly all the keys glow different colors. In front of the five teenagers Derek's key glows and then turns red, John's key glows and then turns green, Aaron's key glows and turns blue, Cora's key glows and then turns yellow, and then Marisa's key glows and then turns pink.

Master Chan: "That's incredible!"

Leo: "I never thought that could happen!"

Princess Alyssa: "Could it really be?"

-------------------------------- At a dark fortress ---------------------------

Prince Sky arrives at a newly made Dark Fortress and sits on a very dark black thrown with an evil and dark looking dragon on it.

Prince Sky: "You have done a very nice job, Commander Doom. This place actually looks comfortable."

Commander Doom: "Any thing to please my master."

Prince Sky: "Silence! Now to think of my new plan."


	7. Ep 1: Not Strong Enough

Chapter 6

Commander Darkness appears in front of Prince Sky.

Commander Darkness: "I see that you are here, my lord. How do you like your new home?"

Prince Sky: "I said silence! One time should be enough! I guess you need go be punished to learn that."

He puts his hand out, revealing his palm, and then Commander Darkness feels a sharp pain rushing through his body.

Prince Sky: "That should teach you a lesson. Now be silent!"

Prince Sky starts thinking, but then feels something.

Prince Sky: "This is not good."

Commander Fear: "What is not good, master?"

Prince Sky: "That box has been open. If some one can gain the power inside of that box, it could be very trouble some."

Commander Darkness: "That seems highly unlikely my lord. The Warriors need to be present to open the box and they are all back at Chargoff. It would be impossible for any one on this planet to open the box and harness the power inside."

Commander Doom: "What Commander Darkness is saying is right. There is some truth to what he is saying and the evidence supporting his statement is very reliable."

Commander Fear: "What they are saying sounds right to me, master."

Prince Sky: "Well, there might be a chance that some thing has happened. It is necessary for me to stop any one from gaining that power. I must think of the best way to stop any one from getting that power."

Commander Doom: "May I suggest the Death Dragons, my lord."

Prince Sky: "Excellent idea, Doom! I will send out the Death Dragons to deal with any one who dares to try to get in my way."

Prince Sky summons the Death Dragons and they appear right before him.

Prince Sky: "Death Dragons, I want you to go down to this planet. If you see any one looking like they are trouble some, destroy them. Fear and Darkness, go with them!"

Commander Fear and Darkness nod. They then open a black and misty portal and disappear, taking the Death Dragons with them.

----------------------------------- Back at the pit -------------------------

Leo: "Master Chan, I thought that the only warriors were on our planet."

Master Chan: "I'm not sure myself, Leo. Princess Alyssa, is it possible that there are other Warriors outside of our planet or that the prophecy is actually wrong?"

Princess Alyssa: "To tell you the truth, I don't know. This is truly incredible."

Derek: "Any one feeling like explaining to us what is going on here?"

Princess Alyssa: "You five have been chosen."

Marrisa: "Chosen to be what?"

Princess Alyssa: "Chosen to become the protectors of Chargoff and your own planet."

Cora: "Could you clarify what you mean a bit more?"

Princess Alyssa: "You five are to become the Power Rangers and save our world and your own."

Derek and the rest of the five teens start to back off.

Derek: "Guys, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think that we are meant to be Power Rangers. We are not qualified enough."

John: "Yeah, don't Power Rangers need to be super strong and be very agile. I don't think we have what it takes."

Cora: "I really don't think that we are qualified to become Power Rangers."

Aaron: "Statistically, physically, and mentally we are no where near ready to become Power Rangers."

Marrisa: "Yeah. You should have seen how badly we were beaten up by those dragon looking things. They were deadly."

Princess Alyssa: "Death Dragons, they are Prince Sky's personal army. This is a lot worse than I thought. He must really be growing impatient. Please you five, we need your help."

The five teens start moving even farther back than they are already.

Derek: "I'm sorry, we can't become Power Rangers. We don't have special powers or any thing."

Master Chan: "I don't think you see the seriousness in this issue here. Unless you five are willing do some thing about Prince Sky and his army, your planet and the whole universe will be conquered. You would be also throwing out all of your past Power Ranger teams' help to your world. Do you know how hard they worked to save your world?"

Leo: "Yeah, your other teams of Power Rangers sacrificed their lives to save your world. Don't you think that it would be a bit mean to them to throw out all of their hard work?"

Derek steps forward and he gets a bit angry.

Derek: "I don't think that you quite understand what we are saying. We can't become Power Rangers and we never signed up to become super heroes. We said we can't and we really mean it!"

Master Chan steps forward and takes out his sword.

Master Chan: "Why you -"

Princess Alyssa: "Master Chan, please calm down. I understand that it is hard for you to do this. Master Chan, please help them get back out of this pit."

Master Chan: "Princess Alyssa, I should stay here protecting you. It is only -"

Princess Alyssa: "I will be ok, Master Chan."

Leo: "Don't worry Master Chan. I will take care of Princess Alyssa. You will only be gone for a little bit."

Princess Alyssa: "Yes, don't worry about me. Leo will do a fine job of protecting me."

Leo smiles.

Master Chan: "Ok, but I will be back in a little bit. Leo, please take extremely good care of her."

Leo: "Master Chan, I don't need a huge lecture on the topic. I will be ok!"

Master Chan: "Fine, but don't come crying to me if you fail."

Before Leo can say or do anything, Princess Alyssa tells Master Chan to go.

Derek: "Well it was nice meeting you and good luck with what ever your goal is."

Master Chan shoves Derek and they go into another part of the pit.

Master Chan: "We will take this rock up."

He tells them all to step on a wide rock and then he takes his sword and shoves it into the rock, which makes the rock go to the top of the pit.

All five teens and Master Chan step off of the rock.

Master Chan: "I suspect that you will all be ok from here. So this is where our meeting ends."

Before Master Chan can go back into the pit he is hit by a dark pink and black lance, which makes him kneel over in pain.

Commander Fear: "Well, if it isn't Warrior Chan. My master said we might meet up with you here."

Master Chan stands back up and looks at Commander Fear straight in the eye.

Master Chan: "Well, tell your master that he is a failure and that he will never conquer this universe."

Commander Fear and Commander Darkness leap from the sky to the ground. Then they summon the Death Dragons to surround the five teenagers.

Commander Darkness: "They should take care of your friends. Now you can fight us all by your self."

Master Chan takes out his sword.

Master Chan: "My pleasure."

---------------------------- The teenagers ----------------------

The Death Dragons start to close in around the teenagers.

Marrisa: "Great, now what?"

John: "To tell you the truth, I really don't know what."

To Be Continued

End of Chapter 6

End of Episode 1: New Warriors Part 1


	8. Ep 2: The World Needs a Hero

_A/N: Sorry for the really long delay on the updates (September 2006 – February 2007). Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

Episode 2: New Warriors Part 2

Previously on Power Rangers Elemental Destruction. We met five ordinary teenagers who were good friends. Their names are Derek, John, Aaron, Cora, and Marrissa. Together they decided to go on a mission to help Aaron investigate a supposedly endless pit that was in the middle of the park caused by the crash of Princess Alyssa and her crews ship after tracking an evil force led by Prince Sky. The five teens were pushed into the pit where they learned about Princess Alyssa, Master Chan, and Leon Chan about how they got to Earth and what they are doing there. Alyssa believed five teens were to become Power Rangers though the five teenagers denied the idea and Master Chan led them back to the top of the pit where Commander Fear and Commander Darkness attacked him as Death Dragons attacked the teenagers. Will the teenagers and Master Chan survive or will it be the end of Earth? Find out next on Power Rangers Elemental Destruction.

Chapter 7

Master Chan rushes towards Commander Fear and Commander Darkness and tries to slice at both of them, but misses really badly. Then they take out their weapons, Commander Fear takes out her lances and Commander Darkness takes out his spear. They put their weapons together and a massive black energy blast shaped like a wolf and a jaguar knock Master Chan and send him flying into a rock wall.

Master Chan: "They are so much stronger than when I last saw them. It is going to be extremely hard to beat them, let alone even stop them for a short period of time to protect the Princess. Though I can't give up. I must save her!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five teenagers were stepping closer and closer to each other until they had no room left. The Death Dragons had them surrounded and they were in a lot of trouble.

Derek: "Guys I know this might sound like I am suggesting this because I do it all the time, but it seems like the only way that we will be able to get out of here is if we fight."

John: "I agree with Derek. We have no choice. We have no room and if we just stay here they are going to kill us. There is a chance that we might die, but I would rather go down fighting then letting them kill me."

Marissa: "Yeah I agree with you. I don't know that much fighting, but I do know gymnastics and I think this is definitely the best time to use everything that we learned."

Cora: "I do know Judo. I think I can protect myself using it for a while, but it will get tiring later. Still I can defend myself."

Aaron: "Well, this is the end for me. I am horrible in karate, I don't know any gymnastics skills, and I have only read about judo and watched the history of it on TV."

John: "Aaron, do you have a passion to keep on living past this day and living a good life?"

Aaron: "Of course I do, but why is that -"

Cora: "Aaron if you fight with the passion of wanting to live past this day and live a good life you can do it."

Aaron: "Thanks guys. I will definitely give it my all and hope that the best happens."

The Death Dragons start to feel hungry and know that the teenagers will be a perfect little snack for him. They start floating into the air and then start charging at the teenagers, splitting them up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Chan gets up as fast as he can and using his power he takes out his sword and concentrates really hard. Then a massive swirl of rocks appear and Master Chan spins his sword and throws the rocks at Commander Fear and Commander Darkness. Though with their weapons they easily cut the rocks in half and before Master Chan could even see anything, they both sliced him with powers from their weapons causing him to fall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek finds himself surrounded by Death Dragons. He kicks one of them really hard and as another one is trying to head but his back, he ducks allowing the two Death Dragons to collide into each other. Derek then punches another Death Dragon and then kicks it in the stomach causing it to fall, but before Derek can noticed a Death Dragon in the air flies at Derek legs first and kicks him hard, making Derek fly a good thirty feet away and land roughly on the grass.

John finds that the Death Dragons are coming right towards him, so he acts fast. First he split kicks two Death Dragons and as he is coming down he knocks another one on the head causing it to fall. John lands and hops back up trying to kick another Death Dragon and kicks him, but before the kick can have any sort of affect another two Death Dragons whip lash John with their tails causing him to fly and land right above Derek.

Cora sees her opportunity to knock some Death Dragons down so she goes for it. She does a couple of Judo practice moves quickly to warm up and then starts using her Judo abilities. She is able to punch a Death Dragon really hard making it fall and then she proceeds onto Judo kicking another one. One Death Dragon tries to whiplash Cora, but she just plain strikes it with her elbow making it fall in pain. Though before Cora can pull off another move a Death Dragon head butts Cora, making her fly onto John.

Marrissa uses her gymnastics skills to start taking advantage of the Death Dragons attacks, as one charges right for her, she flips over that Death Dragon and another one making them collide into each other. Then she does a handstand and kicks to Death Dragons in their faces making them fall hard onto the ground. Though before she can get back up one Death Dragon picks her up and extends its arms over its head and throws Marrissa onto Cora.

Aaron tries to fight for his life and is not doing such a bad job at it. He uses the limited amount of karate that he does know and some battle tactics to take care of the Death Dragons. First he sets himself up to look like he is kicking a Death Dragon. Then two Death Dragons try to sandwich Aaron as the other Death Dragon tries to charge at Aaron. He moves out of the way and all three of them collide into each other. Then he does the hardest kick he has ever done and actually sends a Death Dragon flying a couple of feet. Though as he is planning his next move a Death Dragon kicks Aaron as hard as he an and Aaron flies on top of Marrissa.

All the teens eventually get off of each other and although they thought that they did a good job, they see that there are still a lot of Death Dragons left. Then they look over to Master Chan and seeing how badly he is getting beaten, but notice that he is never giving up. When they are wondering why Derek thinks real hard about some thing and comes up with a decision.

Derek: "Guys, I am jumping down that pit again. This Chan guy needs our help and more importantly we might be the only ones that can save the world."

Marrissa: "Derek I want to help out to, but you are crazy. This is not a normal fight, what ever these things are called are pretty strong."

Derek listened to Marrissa, but knew that he wouldn't change his mind. He was going to help Chan and save the world, if need be. He charged like a football linebacker into and past the Death Dragons and jumped into the pit. After John sees this, he gets motivated.

John: "Guys, Derek is right! The world needs our help and even though we don't know Chan really at all, I will refuse to let him die and be killed by this evil."

John used his agility and because his arm muscles were badly hurting him he ran like a track player to avoid the Death Dragons. Then once he was close enough he jumped into the pit. Cora then sees why Derek and John did what they did.

Cora: "Guys, we need to help Derek and John out. They won't be able to save the world by them selves and I will not allow evil to take over the world!"

Cora then runs in a zigzag type path allowing the Death Dragons to knock into each other and giving her the chance that she needed. When one Death Dragon was in front of her, she jumped over it and then back into the pit. Marrissa then realized why her friends were willing to sacrifice their lives for this.

Marrissa: "Aaron, we need to help the others! This isn't just about us, but every one in the world. If we don't help out than every one will be doomed. We just can't let that happen!"

Marrissa has a couple of Death Dragons in her path, but she used her gymnastics skills to evade them. First she flipped over a couple of them and then rolled below the Death Dragons that were slightly hovered above the grass. She then preformed another great bunch of gymnastics moves until she reached the pit and jumped in it. Aaron then noticed why his friends really hurried to do what they were doing, they understood that time was a luxury that they couldn't afford.

Though now it was all the Death Dragons against Aaron. They all charged at him and he was really nervous, but he knew that to save the world that he would have to get through this and stay strong. Aaron took all of his strength and threw any Death Dragon that even came close to him to the floor. When he got near the pit he threw any of them that got even close to the pit, but then he noticed a problem. He used up all of his strength and could barely move right now. So the Death Dragon that he was about to throw released its self and was about to slice Aaron with his claws as Aaron ran as close to the pit as possible and jumped into just in time to save his life.


	9. Ep 2: Power Rangers at Last

BCENTERChapter 8/CENTER/B

Leo Chan heard various number of footsteps drop down into the cave. He feared the worst, that Master Chan was dead and that General Fear and General Darkness won. He heard both of them arrive and heard Leo in pain. Though he knew that he would protect the Princess untill he died. So he took a large staff that Master Chan gave to him and got into fighting posistion.

Leo: "Princess, run away! It is not safe for you to be here right now. It is probally General Fear and Darkness that are here. They surely want to kill you and take your box."

Princess Alyssa: "Surely it can not be them. I do not sense any dark energy coming this way. I would surely know if it was them."

Leo: "You readings may be off right now. We don't know if that crash may have made your mind dizzy and tired. We can't take the risk!"

Though before the Princess could run away and before Leo had time to react, the footsteps were coming nearer. Leo quickly tired to react, but because of one of the laterns that they had set up, he saw that it was Derek, John, Aaron, Cora, and Marrissa.

Leo: "What are you guys doing here?! Just leave us alone! You said that you didn't want to help us! Plus it is way too dangerous for you to be here."

Derek: "We changed our mind. We want to help you guys out! Well I shouldn't really be speaking out for every one, but I want to help you out. After seeing Master Chan getting beaten up there and after having to fight the Death Dragons, I now know how important it is to become a Ranger and save our world."

John: "If we are the only ones that can help, then I am with Derek. There is no way that I will standby and let an evil force take over the planet. If I have to become a Power Ranger to do so, then I will do it."

Cora: "I can't just standby and see Earth being taken over. If we give this world to darkness, than it will be our fault that Earth was taken over. We can't just standby and let this happen. So I am with Derek and John."

Marrissa: "Its unfair to just let Earth be taken over. We have a chance to stop it and if we don't do it, then we would be letting millions of people down. Its our job to do this. If we are the only ones qualified, so be it. I am going to do this, just like Derek, John, and Cora."

Aaron: "We have to do this for the millions of people who live here and for the Power Rangers. They have sacrificed their lives to save ours and to save the world, countless times before. We would let their sacrifices be in vain, if we had the chance to become Power Rangers and just gave it up. Statistically if we stand together, we have the chance to make a difference. So even thought I am not strong, I am in, just like the others."

Princess Alyssa: "I am proud in all of you. You really want to save the world and are sacrificing your lives to do it. You did it with out us forcing you. You are doing this because of the good people you are. Now follow my instructions so you can obtain your powers. First do you guys still have your keys?"

The Rangers don't think they do, but they notice that they fly out of their back pockets and land into their hands. Then they all glow their respective colors, again.

Princess Alyssa: "That takes care of that. Leo, can you give me the box?"

Leo nods his head as he gives the box to Alyssa.

Alyssa: "Derek, John, Aaron, Cora, and Marrissa, you are on the right step to becoming Power Rangers. Each warrior in the universe has a different element inside of them. Even if they seem like similar elements, they work differently. Before you can open this box, you mist close your eyes and think about being a Ranger and nothing else. Even though your powers are derived from elements, you can not choose which one they are. Now close your eyes and concentrate."

All the Rangers do as told. They close their eyes and then they concentrate. Soon the box in Alyssa's hands glows of a golden color and opens. Inside of the box are five morphers that glow different colors. One glows red, one glows green, one glows blue, one glows yellow, and one glows pink. The red one then flies to Derek and lands in his hand. The green one then flies to John and lands in his hand. The blue one flies to Aaron and lands in his hand. The yellow one flies to Cora and lands in her hand. The pink one flies to Marrissa and lands in her hand. After that Princess Alyssa sees them glow their respective elements. Then they open their eyes and see the morphers in their hand.

Princess Alyssa: "Derek your element is fire, John your element is earth, Aaron your element is thunder, Cora your element is water, and Marrissa your element is wind. You will later learn why you are your certain elements, as I can not tell you."

Derek: "I understand. Now what? Do we morph or activate a special code or something like that?"

Alyssa: "Yes, I will tell you how to morph. Before that, I need to explain something to you. Your Warrior Powers will only give you warrior armor, so they will not allow you to become Power Rangers yourselves. All of you also have an animal that suits you, which you can not choose. Like your elemental powers, you will later learn why the animal you got is the one that you got. To morph you will rip of your necklace, which was your key, from your neck. Your morpher will then appear and your necklace will become a coin. You will stick the coin into your morpher and shout Warrior and blank Power Converge. The blank is for the element that you are. Though you must morph quickly because Master Chan needs your help!"

Derek: "Okay guys. You heard the lady, lets do it. It's Morphing Time!"

Derek rips off his necklace as it grows crimson red and becomes a coin with a dragon shaped in it as his circled shaped morpher appears on his left hand. He then places the coin into the morpher and shouts "Warrior and Fire Power Converge!" Suddenly Derek is above a volcano as the Red Warrior appears behind him. Derek has warrior gear appear on him. Then a Red Dragon of fire hits Derek's armor and it trasnforms into a ranger suit. First his two peice red jumpsuit appears with the elemental destruction logo on the middle of the shirt. Then his gloves and boots which are a swirl of red and white mold onto his arms and legs respectively. Finally his crimson red helmet with a visor shaped like a dragon clicks onto his head. Then a red dragon of fire appears behind Derek as Derek strikes a pose and shouts "Red Warrior of Fire, Red Ranger!"

John rips off his necklace as it grows a dark leaf green and becomes a coin with a lion carved in it as his circled shaped morpher appears on his left hand. He then places the coin into the morpher and shouts "Warrior and Earth Power Converge!" Suddenly John is above a rugged mountain as the Green Warrior appears behind him. John has warrior gear appear on him. Then a Green Lion of earth hits John's armor and it trasnforms into a ranger suit. First his two peice green jumpsuit appears with the elemental destruction logo on the middle of the shirt. Then his gloves and boots which are a swirl of green and white mold onto his arms and legs respectively. Finally his dark leaf green helmet with a visor shaped like a green lion clicks onto his head. Then a green lion of earth appears behind John as John strikes a pose and shouts "Greeen Warrior of Earth, Green Ranger!"

Aaron rips off his necklace as it grows a navy ocean blue and becomes a coin with a falcon carved in it as his circled shaped morpher appears on his left hand. He then places the coin into the morpher and shouts "Warrior and Thunder Power Converge!" Suddenly Aaron is above a relentless thunder storm as the Blue Warrior appears behind him. Aaron has warrior gear appear on him. Then a Blue Falcon of Thunder hits Aaron's armor and it trasnforms into a ranger suit. First his two peice blue jumpsuit appears with the elemental destruction logo on the middle of the shirt. Then his gloves and boots which are a swirl of blue and white mold onto his arms and legs respectively. Finally his navy ocean blue helmet with a visor shaped like a falcon clicks onto his head. Then a blue falcon of thunder appears behind Aaron as Aaron strikes a pose and shouts "Blue Warrior of Thunder, Blue Ranger!"

Cora rips off her necklace as it grows a light golden-yellow and becomes a coin with a dolphin carved in it as her circled shaped morpher appears on her left hand. She then places the coin into the morpher and shouts "Warrior and Water Power Converge!" Suddenly Cora is above a Gigantic Tsunami as the Yellow Warrior appears behind her. Cora has warrior gear appear on her. Then a Golden-Yellow Dolphin of Water hits Cora's armor and it trasnforms into a ranger suit. First her two peice yellow jumpsuit appears with the elemental destruction logo on the middle of the shirt. Then her gloves and boots which are a swirl of golden-yellow and white mold onto her arms and legs respectively. Finally her light golden-yellow helmet with a visor shaped like a dolphin clicks onto her head. Then a golden-yellow dolphin of water appears behind Cora as Cora strikes a pose and shouts "Yellow Warrior of Water, Yellow Ranger!"

Marrissa rips off her necklace as it grows a light pink and becomes a coin with an elephent carved in it as her circled shaped morpher appears on her left hand. She then places the coin into the morpher and shouts "Warrior and Wind Power Converge!" Suddenly Marrissa is above a Gusty Tornado as the Pink Warrior appears behind her. Marrissa has warrior gear appear on her. Then a Pink Elephant of Wind hits Marrissa's armor and it trasnforms into a ranger suit. First her two peice pink jumpsuit appears with the elemental destruction logo on the middle of the shirt. Then her gloves and boots which are a swirl of light pink and white mold onto her arms and legs respectively. Finally her light pink helmet with a visor shaped like a dolphin clicks onto her head. Then a light pink elephant of wind appears behind Marrissa as Marrissa strikes a pose and shouts "Pink Warrior of Wind, Pink Ranger!"

The Rangers all look at their suits and each others suits and shout woah, as they think that they are really cool. Princess Alyssa is looking at what animals they are and think that they are pretty interesting. She starts with Marrissa and knows why she is an elephant. She looks at Cora and comprehends the Dolphin. She thinks that the Condor is the best pair possible for Aaron. She thinks the Lion suits John. Then she gets to Derek. She looks at his animal and is shocked. She can not beleive that he is a Dragon. Leo looks at her and then at Derek and understands why she is shocked. He can't figure that one out, himself.

Derek: "Come on guys, lets get out of here and help Master Chan!"

The new team of Power Rangers all agree and run out of the cave and back into the park.

Princess Alyssa: "I would never expect any of them to have the Power of a Dragon. There are only three of them and only the three most Powerful Warriors can have their power. Not even one of the Legendary ones had the Power of a Dragon."

Leo: "I know what you mean. That must mean their must be something special with Derek. Unfourtanetly for him, thats going to make him one of Prince Sky's biggest target. He knows that if he has the power of all three Dragons that he can be the most powerful being in the universe. Not to forget, that he has the power of the Dragon of complete evil and destruction."

Princess Alyssa: "We should concentrate on that later. I just hope that the Rangers will be ok."

BCENTEREnd of Chapter 8/CENTER/B


	10. EP 2: The New Power Rangers

BCENTERChapter 9/CENTER/B

The Rangers ran outside of the cave, determined to save Master Chan and the world. They had no idea what would happen, but knew that they would give it their all. Not only did they feel the need to do it for Master Chan, Leo Chan, and Princess Alyssa, and not just for all the civilians in the world, but for the former Power Rangers who sacrificed their lives to save others'.

Commander Darkness: "This is it, for you Warrior Chan. Prince Sky will rule this world and you will be nothing. Face it, you Warriors are not nearly as tough as you seem. When we finish you off, there will be no one that even has a chance of stopping us."

Commander Fear grins evily and gets her lances for the finishing blow. She quickly jumps into the sky and then comes down towards Master Chan who is lying on the ground, being held by Commander Darkness. Though right when she is about to strike him, she gets knocked in the head and falls down. After that she sees a figure in Pink. Commander Fear concludes that this girl must have flipped and hit her in the head. Commander Darkness jumps off of Master Chan and leaps to Commander Fear.

John: "If I didn't hear you wrong, then you said that no one could stop you. Well, you are wrong to every extent."

Commander Fear: "Who are you guys and where did you come from? Answer me, before things get a whole lot worse than you can ever imagine they can be."

Derek: "We are the Power Rangers and we are not going to let you destroy Earth. We are going to stop you."

Commander Fear: "I sense that you are some sort of warriors. I am sure that my master wants your power. Death Dragons, destroy them!"

The Death Dragons swoop in from the sky, where they were watching Master Chan getting beaten really badly. Then they start swarming the Rangers. Then while the Rangers are busy, Commander Darkness tries to destroy Master Chan, but before he can do that, Master Chan slides into the ground and then pops up, knocking Commander Darkness to the ground. Commander Fear then tries a sneek attack, but Master Chan sees her and he sends a massive rock slide right after her as she falls to the ground.

Master Chan: "Like I said, you guys are tough. Though you will never be able to beat us Warriors. We will always triumph over you."

The Death Dragons go in a formation to split the Rangers up and it works. They all go to different areas of the park. Though they all get into their respective battle stances and get ready to fight thier first battle as Power Rangers.

Aaron gets ready to deal with his Death Dragons. Two Death Dragons go right after him, but he jumps up really quickly and they knock right into each other. He then goes and does a lighting fast kick to another one, causing it to fly into a giant rock. While he is pleased with him self, he sees that there are many Death Dragons left.

Marrissa then gets ready to fight her Death Dragons. She does two flips back wards and gets them to follow her. After they follow her, she does a split-kick and knocks two of them in the middle of their bodies as they fall down. Then she moves as gracefully as wind and does a leap into the air and then spins around, knocing two of them on the heads as they fall. She is happy with her self, but then notices all of the other Death Dragons that are there.

Cora gets ready to beat down the Death Dragons. She goes on a straight-foward attack as she judo punches one of them in the head and makes it fall. Then she judo kicks another one in its stomach and makes it fall. Then she does a sweep kick, that knocks two of the Death Dragons down to their stomach. After that Cora kicked with what would look like the strength of a tsunami and knocks down another Death Dragon. While quickly montering her success rate, she sees all of the other Death Dragons.

John then waits for his set of Death Dragons to make thier first moves. When the first one tries to head but him, he uses all of his strength and throws the Death Dragon to the ground. Then another two come at him and he crouches down and then jumps up knocking both of them flat in the stomach. After he sees a few more Death Dragons come after him he runs towards a rock and then runs up it and flips over hitting the few Death Dragons with a kick that looks like has the power of earth. Though he then notices the remaining Death Dragons and gets back to a battle stance.

Derek gets ready for his fight and is confident in him self and what he can do. As the first Death Dragon comes at him, Derek does a reeling punch, making the Death Dragon fly backwards. Then as another two come at he kicks one and using his momentum, flips over and knocks the other one down. Then three Death Dragons soar into the sky and swoop back down as fast as they can towards Derek. Though Derek concentrates and at the right time, knocks each of the three individually with a force as great as the force of fire. He looks around and thinks that he did a good job, until he sees the other Death Dragons.

Marrissa: "What should we do now, guys? Taking the few that we took out was hard enough work already. I don't know how much more hand to hand combat I can take."

In the cave Princess Alyssa was watching the battle from a viewing type ball that Leo was able to hook up. She then noticed how they were fighting and thought they were doing a good job, but knew that they needed weapons to take the remaining Death Dragons out. She then sent a mental message to the Rangers.

Princess Alyssa: "Rangers, call forth your weapons. They will help you win this battle. Derek your Dragon gives you twin swords, John your Lion gives you lances, Aaron your Falcon gives you scythes, Cora your Dolphin gives you hatchets, and Marrissa your Elephant gives you grips. All you must do to call forth your weapons are calling out their name."

Derek: "Alright then guys, lets call out our artillery! Dragon Twin Swords!"

Two Crimson-Red swords with the handling carved like a Dragon came out of mid air and Derek grabbed on to them.

John: "Alright, now to finally take down these annoying Death Dragons. Lion Lances!"

Two dark, leaf-green lances with the carving of a lion as the handle came out of mid air and John grabbed on to them.

Aaron: "These weapons should definetly improve our statistics of winning this battle. Falcon Scythes!"

Two navy-blue sycthes with the carving of a Falcon as a handle came out of mid air and Aarron grabbed on to them.

Cora: "This sould definely be interesting. I can't wait to see how these weapons change the odds. Dolphin Hatchets!"

Two hatchets with the blades designed like a golden-yellow Dolphin came out of mid air and Cora grabbed on to them.

Marrissa: "I agree with all four of you. Though now it is time to get down to official business. Elephant Grips!"

Two grips with the upper part of the grip designed like a pink-elephant appeared out of thin air and Marrissa grabbed them .

The Rangers charged into battle with their new weapons and just as Master Chan was getting a glimpse to see how the Rangers fought, he was struck in the head by a lance and he fell flat to the ground.

Commander Fear: "Did you forget about us? I think you did, but know I will definely destroy you. Now ly still so I can make this as quick and as painfull as possible."

Master Chan: "Don't count on it. I think you are the forgetfull one. I am a Warrior and Warriors never lose."

Master Chan jumped up from the ground and started to get ready for any attacks that came at him.

Marrissa finally got to use her new weapons and she was doing a good job with using them. She used her grips as a dagger type weapon and was using them easily to slice through her Death Dragons. She kept on running into them, blocking any attacks they would throw at her, and then slice them. Eventually she finished with her group of Death Dragons.

Aaron then went and used his new weapons. He drew back his sychtes like he was supposed to and waited for his Death Dragons to come at him. When he did, he swung his sychtes around and knocked then knocked them to the ground. He carefully used this manuver plenty of times and it finally led to the falling of the last Death Dragons in his group.

Cora was having a succesfull time with her hatchets. She swirled them around a bit and then really started using them. She took advantege of the dolphin type blade by using them to preform upper cuts and slices. She then saw one Death Dragon rushing towards her and she threw a hatchet at him, that hit him square in the chest and made him fall. She then used her other hatchet to parry other shots by Death Dragons as she ran to her other hatchet, pulled it out and eventually diced the remaining Death Dragons that she had to deal with.

John was doing well with his lances. He was using them smartly to attack his Death Dragons when they came after him. He went and smashed a few of them. Then a decent amount of them came soaring at John. He stuck one of his lances into the ground and then started using his one lance to parry a lot of shots and get the Death Dragons into the position he wanted them to be in. Once he got what he needed, John took his other lance and wuickly hit all of the remaing Death Dragons that he had to deal with.

Derek wasn't having that much trouble with the swords. At first he missed a couple of key hits with them and was getting knocked around, but he turned the tables around quickly. He started knocking pretty much any Death Dragon that came his way with his sword. Then when a lot of them came at the offensive, Derek just knocked his way through one of them and kicked it to the ground. Then Derek jumped on the Death Dragon on the ground and then launched into the air where he knocked down a decent amount of Death Dragons. After he did thathe sliced through the rest of them.

While the Rangers were doing pretty well, Master Chan was having a dificult time again. When ever he was trying to fight either Commander Fear or Darkness, he got blasted in the back by the other one. They finallly did a joining blast attack which sent him flying into all of the Rangers who just got together and knocked all of them down. Then Commander Fear and Commander Darkness just started walking towards Master Chan and the new Rangers, who were pretty out of breath and shape.

Commander Fear: "Time to end all six of your lives right now. Say good bye!"

BCENTEREnd of Chapter 9/CENTER/B


	11. EP 2: The First Battle of A Long War

Chapter 10

For all of the Rangers, it seemed like the end was near. Either Commander Darkness or Commander Fear or even both of them combined were going to blast them, and there was nothing that they could do about it.

Mean while Master Chan knew his plan. He would continue to stay in his position until the timing was right. At that time the Rangers and himself would be able to escape their current position.

Then it finally happened. Commander Fear and Darkness super charged their wepaons and fired at the Rangers. When their concentrated beams of dark pink and black energy faded, no one was in sight. This made the Commander's very confused.

Commander Darkness: "What happened to them? I know that we would have been able to see them from here."

Commander Fear: "Look over there. Don't you see any rocks? You know what this means right?"

Before Commander Darkness could respond, he was sliced in the back by a very familiar looking sword. He then dropps down in an immense amount of pain.

Master Chan: "Remember what I told you? Warriors always win. Now it is time to end this, Darkness."

Commander Fear tries to go after Master Chan, but before she can reach him she gets struck by a lance and then hit by a hatchet. Commander Fear then turns around to see all five Rangers ready in battle position with their weapons at hand.

Derek: "Did you really think that we would be finished off that easily? Well guess what, you are not going to destroy us."

Suddnely all of the Rangers weapons flash their respective colors and they get a mental message from Princess Alyssa. Commander Fear seems slightly interested, but she doesn't really care.

Commander Fear: "You seriously think that you can beat me? I have years of intergalatic training under my belt and I have more power than you can ever imagine. You weaklings can never defeat me. I will destroy you right now!"

Commander Fear powers up her lances and leaps up into the sky. A couple of feet up in the sky, she charges at the Rangers, ready to strike them. She is coming quickly at them, but the Rangers are ready this time.

Derek: "Let's do this guys!"

Cora's hatchets glow a yellow-golden color as she throws them into the air.

Cora: "Tsunami Blast!"

Suddenly Cora's hatchets circle around and then dive into the ground. They quickly move under the ground and when they come up a blast of water the size of a fifteen foot wave comes up and hits Commander Fear, making her fly backwards.

Aaron: "Thunder Boomerang!"

Aaron combines his sycthes together and makes them turn into a boomerang. He then throws it away from him as it then turns into a blue colored thunder. The boomerang hits the tsunami and and quickly launches up it. Then it circles around Commander Fear and knocks her, sending her back towards the ground.

Marrisa: "Wind Dagger!"

Marrisa's grips soar into the air. The handles of the grips touch eachother and then the grips extend out to form a bow. The bow flies into Marrisa's hand as she then takes aim and fires two bows right at Commander Fear. Once the bows touch the air they move as fast as a sixty mile per hour wind. Then they strike Commander Fear with the power of a sixty mile per hour wind, which causes Commander Fear to fall back down to the ground.

John: "Vine Strike!"

John's lances soar into the ground and stick out, making two handles. John then rushes up to them and grips onto them and then does a flip, soaring into the sky. When John gets close to Commander Fear and starts coming down towards Commander Fear the lances come together forming a vine shaped staff. The staff then flies into John's hand as it then grows green. John then slashes Commander Fear with the staff, which strikes fast like a slim staff but has the strength of a few vines that make. Commander Fear then stumbles back a bit.

Derek: "Blazing Rush!"

Derek throws his two staffs into the air as they become one sword. Derek quickly throws it into the ground and starts a small fire. Then he charges at Commander Fear and the fire becomes bigger behind him allwoing him to charge at Commander Fear with the speed of a volcano. As Derek gets close to Commander Fear his sword goes ablaze. When Derek gets next to Commander Fear he does a big powerful strike with his sword hitting her with the power of fire, that sends her flying a couple of feet into the ground.

All of the Rangers get back together and start cheering. They all thought that they did a really good job.

Cora: "Now that is what I call a combo attack."

Though the Rangers celebrated too soon as they all get hit so hard and fly into a tree. They find the source of the blast came from Commander Fear's lances. As the Rangers take a look at her, it seems as she was barely scratched.

Marrisa: "That is impossible! We all hit her so hard. How can she not even be scratched?"

Commander Fear: "I told you that I was way more powerful then you will ever be, Give up you weaklings. You stand no chance against me or the rest of Prince Sky's army!"

To make matters worse for the Rangers, they see that Master Chan just flew into a tree right next to them. Once again, the Rangers thought that the situation was not going so well.

John: "What is it going to take to keep these guys down? No matter what we do to them, they always come back and just knock us around."

Commander Fear and Darkness power up their weapons again and get ready to finally end it for the Rangers and Master Chan once and forall. Though in the middle of charging their weapons up they hear a mental message from Prince Sky.

Prince Sky: "Enough, return back to the base right now. You can finish up these clowns later."

Commander Darkness: "You catched a lucky brake this time Rangers. The next time we see you, it will surely be your end."

Commander Fear: "The same thing goes for you, Master Chan."

With that, Commander Fear and Darkness teleport away from the battle scene and back to their base.

The Rangers and Master Chan finally move away from the trees and shake off some of their pain.

Aaron: "What do we do now, guys?"

Master Chan: "Follow me back to the base. Princess Alyssa probally wants to speak to you. We will carry on from there."

The Rangers nod as they and Master Chan get back on to a rock. Master Chan then slams the sword into the rock and the Rangers and he go back into the cave.

End of Chapter 10


	12. EP 2: The Journey Has Just Started

**Chapter 11**

The Rangers eventually got back into the cave and Leo Chan ran over to Master Chan to report to him on the Princess Alyssa's well being. Master Chan gave him a nod and was happy that the princess was ok.

The Rangers walked down the murky and dark cave trying to find their way to the princess. The cave was dimly lit, as the only light source was the remaining lights that were working on Princess Alyssa, Master Chan, and Leo Chan's space ship. After walking around for a while, the Rangers, Master Chan, and Leo Chan finally found the princess in a big 'room' that was lit only by the Princess's necklace. Luckily enough, the necklace glowed enough for every one to be able to see each other. Princess Alyssa explained to the Rangers that to power down all they needed to say was "Power Down." After the Rangers did this there was a short moment of silence before the Princess spoke up.

Princess Alyssa: "Rangers, you did a fine job today. Though this was the first battle of a long war. This war will be a long and hard one. As you may achieve goals and a team and individuals, there will be a lot of hardships a long the way. I need to see your commitment level towards becoming Rangers. This is a big deal and if you give up or are not committed to this war, then we will lose."

Another moment of silence followed, as it was obvious that all eight people were in deep thought. Derek waited for a second to see if any one else wanted to talk before he went on with his two cents on the matter.

Derek: "With all due respect, Princess I don't know if we had much skill today. I think that we are all lucky to be alive. Not to say that any one Ranger was a bad fighter and maybe I don't speak for all of us here, but I think we were lucky today. If those two fighters, whom ever they were decided to stay they could have finished us off. Luckily for us, they left before that could do exactly that."

Another slight moment of silence pursued as every one was thinking about what Derek just said and to what extent he was actually right. Marissa was the next one to speak up.

Marissa: "I hate to admit it, but I feel like Derek is right. We did our best and we couldn't even scratch them. They nearly annihilated us with out even trying their best. Seriously, how are we supposed to beat them and stop them if they over-power us even if we outnumbered them by more than three to one?"

John: "It is just so frustrating how we thought we did a good job and after we got beaten down and gave our best effort, that we were still on the brink of being terminated. I don't see how we did just fine if we nearly got our selves killed."

Princess Alyssa was calm and patient as she waited for all of the Rangers to finish their comments and give their two cents on the Rangering issue. After they were clearly done as indicated by some more silence, Princess Alyssa continued on speaking.

Princess Alyssa: "Rangers you must understand those two you were fighting, Commander Darkness and Commander, are generals and they have more power and training than you do. Though you have more left to come. You have only just begun to tap into the extraordinary powers you may be able to command. Also, I doubt Prince Sky will send out his villains to fight you all the time. He has an army and his commanders are more valuable to him than any one else in his army."

Cora: "So you really think that we stand a chance against Price Sky and his army?"

Princess Alyssa: "Of course I believe in you. I was amazed by how well you did in your first battle and see potential in you."

After the Rangers and Princess Alyssa finished their conversation about their first fight and the commitment to being a Ranger, Princess Alyssa told the Rangers how she would contact them if she needed them.

Princess Alyssa: "Your necklaces will work as communicators. You can talk to each other or me by pressing your necklace right in the center. Only use these communicators in need of emergency."

Aaron: "How are we supposed to meet you here all of the time? I work for a company that is observing the supposedly 'endless pit' that leads to this cave and I know people will be around it all of the time. We can't just jump into it with other people around us."

Leo Chan: "I am working on building a Command Center of sort some where else that is remote from this area. I have the tools necessary to build one and I will inform you on how it is going. Though it could take a while because I need to find the location, be discreet, and work on it. Not to mention what else I need to work on which is a first priority right now."

Leo looked at Princess Alyssa who nodded back at him. All the other Rangers were confused by what they were talking about, but Princess Alyssa knew that was for another time.

Marissa: "So what should we do until Leo is done working on the Command Center? Piggy backing on what Aaron said, we can't just jump into the cave with other people around us. Not to mention how the landing might be."

Princess Alyssa: "You will just have to be careful until Leo is done with this 'Command Center' of his. As for the landing, I am sure that we can find some thing that will make it a bit more comfortable."

Just about as the Rangers were going to ask more questions, Princess Alyssa stopped them.

Princess Alyssa: "That is enough for today, Power Rangers. I guarantee you that in due time I will answer all of your questions. Now, you must go home. Your parents are probably worried about you and I don't want you getting home too late. Good night Rangers, and expect to here from me soon. Master Chan will help you get out of the cave."

Once again the Rangers and Master Chan walked down the cave and when all the Rangers were stepping on a large boulder, he slammed his sword into it making it rise to the top of the cave. Once the coast was clear, the Rangers got out of the cave and exited the park with all the gear Aaron had brought with him. Marissa quickly checked her watch and was alarmed by the time. Her dinner with Jason was in five hours and she still needed to find a dress. Cora, being Marissa's best friend knew what put the alarmed expression on her face.

Cora: "You still need to find a dress, don't you? Come on, we need to hurry up! You have an anniversary date to get ready for and I need to prepare for my debate next weekend."

Derek, John, and Aaron having nothing to do but to drop off the equipment, which they decided they would do later as they were not in the mood to go down that alley again, followed Marissa and Cora back to the mall.

Luckily for the guys, it didn't take Marissa too long to find a dress she liked, a light pink one that went from her shoulders down to her knees, as she quickly got it from a clerk and tried it on. She went into a dressing room and came out to ask Cora of what she thought when she saw Derek smiling at her. After Cora told her that she looked great, she decided to ask Derek's opinion.

Marissa: "So what do you think about it, Derek?"

Derek was a bit nervous as he didn't know what to tell her. He thought she looked great, but it was kind of hard for him to come up with the right thing to say.

Derek: "I'm not really into this whole fashion thing Marissa, but I think it looks good on … I mean I think it looks good. I like the color if that means any thing."

Marissa smiled that much more as she was happy with what Derek just told her. She bought it and then the Rangers departed their ways. Marissa and Derek lived close to each other so they walked home together. John, Aaron, and Cora lived in the opposite direction and they were fairly close to each other so they walked home together as well.

Soon after all the Rangers got home, Marissa got ready for her anniversary dinner with Jason. She knew she couldn't call Cora so that Cora could calm her down a bit seeing as she was nervous about this date.

When the guys got home, they all took showers and went on to do other activities. John out his football and played around with it for a bit. Aaron took out a book he was reading, and started to read it. Derek was talking about sparring moves with his dad for a while before his parents went out to dinner.

Soon afterwards Jason came to pick Marissa up as they headed towards a nice Italian restaurant. Though as they were walking down the street some one was looking at Marissa and was bit upset down inside.

**End Chapter 11**


	13. EP 3: The First Night

**Episode 3: Day After Shock**

**Recap: **The five Rangers accepted their so called destiny to become Power Rangers and got to Princess Alyssa in time just to help Master Chan fight against Commander Darkness and Fear. Though just as everything seemed to be going well they got a can of whoop-ass opened on them, but they got lucky yet again as the two commanders had to go away before they could be finished off. After talking to Princess Alyssa they learned that they just fought the first battle of what will be a long war.

**Chapter 1: The First Night**

Derek was lying on the couch in his home. He was tired after one of the longest days of his life. He knew his life would never be the same again. He didn't want to think about it but he knew that he just couldn't avoid the topic forever. This wasn't something that happened every day. He also wondered how he would keep this away from his parents. His thinking came to an end as his parents stepped into the living room.

Derek's dad is Thomas Oliver, but better known as Tommy Oliver. He is an Italian-American that stands somewhat tall at five eleven and a half. He is very muscular yet he is below average weight. He has white skin, short black hair that lies down normally, brown eyes. He works as a business consultant and owns a karate dojo known as White Falcon Karate. Right now he is wearing a green and white striped button down shirt and blue jeans.

Derek's mom is Kimberly Hart-Oliver. She is an all American and is medium height at five feet six inches tall. She is very skinny. She has white skin, brunette hair, and brown eyes. She works as a doctor and is a part time Pediatrician at Angel Grove Ranger Hospital and owns Pink Crane Gymnastics Center which is located in New York. Right now she is wearing a light pink dress and black high heel shoes.

Tommy: "Hey Derek how are you? You look really tired?"

Derek: "I would lie if I said I wasn't tired. I had a long day today and I just got over eight hours of sleep last night."

Kimberly: "What did you do today?"

This is where Derek struggled to come up with an answer. He was an ok liar, but if his mom decided to check his story out he would be toast.

Derek: "Um … Marissa, Cora, Aaron, John, and I went to the water park about an hour away from here. Marissa was nice enough to drive us after John and I finished teaching lessons."

Kim: "That sounds fun."

Derek: "Yeah it was definitely an exciting day."

Tommy: "Your mom and I have got to go soon before we are late to dinner, but if you don't mind me asking I saw Aaron on the list for classes today. How did that go with him?"

Derek: "Well he was a bit hard on himself after he got crushed in about ten seconds, but he wasn't bad at all for a beginner. John and I are trying to convince him not to quit. Speaking of which, John asked his parents if he could come over for a bit and they said it was fine as long as you said it is ok."

Kim: "Of course it is ok if he comes over. I'll call his mom and say it is ok with me."

Kim went to get the phone while Tommy took out his wallet and took out a couple of dollar bills and placed them on the kitchen table.

Tommy: "Here is some money for dinner. Just to let you know we will probably be gone for a while so don't worry if we get back really late. Though we will have our cell phones with us so if you want to call us you can. Tell John I say hi and tell him I say thanks for helping out with lessons this year. I really needed someone else with a lot of experience to help out."

Derek: "I think that he wants to thank you. He really wanted the job and he is so happy that he got it. I hope he doesn't injure himself come football season."

Suddenly Kimberly walked back into the room and put the phone down.

Kim: "His mom said that he is coming over right now so he should be here in about ten minutes. They are going to be out of town tonight so he might need to stay over. We have to go, but can you please tell Marissa that I need to speak to her if you talk to her. I know a girl who wants to be a gymnast and needs to be tutored in math. I thought Marissa would be a good fit for her."

Derek: "Yeah I will speak to her, but maybe not tonight. She is going out on her anniversary dinner with Jason so I don't want to interrupt them."

Kim: "Ok sounds good to me. Bye Derek."

Tommy: "See you later son!"

Tommy and Kim went into their garage and took out their car and then left the house. About five minutes later the doorbell rang and when Derek opened it John came into his house.

John: "How are you man?"

* * *

Marissa and Jason finally got settled down at the restaurant and ordered immediately started talking to each other.

Jason: "How was your day Rissa?"

Marissa: "It was good, but I am really tired. I went to the water park with a couple of my friends. Long day! So how about you, have a good day?"

Jason: "Yeah, football camp is kind of intense but we didn't do anything too extreme today. I am just upset that we didn't get to spend more time together today."

Marissa: "Well at least we are together now. I am really happy that this relationship has worked out so well."

Jason: "Me too. I really have to say most of the pretty girls I know are shallow asses, excuse my French, but you have a great personality. Good looks and a good personality is a hard match to find these days."

Marissa: "Thanks. I feel the same way about you. So are any colleges visiting you these days? Didn't you tell me that USC was looking at you recently?"

Jason: "Not so much as of now, but I am not concerned to tell you the truth. Most colleges are busy with getting their teams together right now. I am sure that I will see scouts once practice and the regular season comes around. I am sorry that your plans to be on the traveling gymnastics team fell through. Your leg is ok now, right?"

Marissa: "Yeah, my leg is fine now I just wish that I could have made the team, but making it would have prevented me from seeing you as much as I get to this summer. That would have sucked."

The waiter came by and gave Marissa and Jason their food. They continued to talk and for Marissa the evening went by all too quickly, she thought it must have been because of how long her day was in comparison. They were about to go before Jason gave his present to Marissa. She opened it to find a golden locket with her initials in it and a picture of her and Jason on the inside of it.

Marissa: "Jason this is beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Jason: "I am glad you liked it. It took me forever to find something that I thought you would like. Girls these days."

Marissa and Jason kissed and Jason walked Marissa home before he started walking home. Marissa was just happy that even though her life was going to change because of the events that happened that day (for better or worse was yet to be determined) that at least her relationship with Jason was still great. After she got home she fell on her bed, got changed, and went right to sleep.

* * *

Cora was having a pretty productive night getting material prepared for her debate. She knew a lot of good websites to look at and because she took out a couple of books it was easy for her to come up with a list of points that she was going to go over in her in school summer debate next week. She had to debate a couple of topics but she knew that she would be prepared.

Still after she did her research and wrote out her outline her mind shifted to the day's events. Her life changed in more ways than she could imagine and after getting her ass handed to her today she was kind of nervous about what was in store for her and her friends. She decided to call Aaron and see what he was up to in an attempt to get her mind off of the topic. She took out her cell phone, went to her contacts list, and dialed his number.

Cora: "Please pick up Aaron. The last thing I need is my mind to be on what happened today. Please pick up."

To Cora's dismay she got Aaron's voicemail message and decided that he probably would be busy so she decided against calling his home phone number. Deciding that she was up for some good food she went to the kitchen where she made herself some fresh tomato soup and spaghetti bolognese. Her parents were out for the night so she flipped on the TV hoping to find a good movie to watch. She saw one of her favorites, Harry Potter come on and she got lost in the movie.

Cora: "Tonight is definitely what I needed after a long day like today."

* * *

Aaron didn't want to think about the day's events so he decided to do something he considered fun, trying to program his self made music library on his computer to shuffle songs throughout a selected artist. This was always a challenge for Aaron but he enjoyed it and on the plus side it occupied his mind. In fact he was so occupied that he didn't hear his phone ring even though it was right next to his lap-top.

Aaron: "Well if I play around with this feature and change this code slightly and then copy it to this program …"

Hours upon hours passed and even though Aaron could not get his program to work he thought it was a nice challenge. He looked at the clock and then decided he needed some sleep. It was a long day and he was really tired.

* * *

John and Derek talked for a while before both of them got really hungry. They both decided on Pad Thai and when the food got there Derek was about to pay while John stopped him dead on.

John: "There is no way that you are paying for dinner tonight. Your parents are letting me stay over and your dad gave me a job. I am paying for tonight."

Derek was about to hand the delivery man money, but John pushed him out of the way before he could pay and then gave money to the delivery man. The delivery man left and Derek finally got up from the floor.

Derek: "My parents are going to kill me if they find out that I let you pay for dinner tonight."

John: "There is no way in hell that I was going to let you pay tonight. Though we can argue later because I am starving!"

Derek's stomach obviously agreed with John because it growled loudly. Derek and John quickly got plates and cups out and then dug into their food. They shifted the conversation a couple of times before it changed to Marissa.

John: "So what did you think of you know what this afternoon. You looked a bit upset."

Derek: "You're wrong. That phase of my life is over. I know you don't believe me, but things change man. Anyway, how long until football season starts?"

John: "A lot of time. Practice starts later this year, but it is longer to make up for the time. Coach is going to be at a professional coaches clinic this summer so he is going to get back late. Most of our team is returning though so it won't get long to get comfortable around each other."

After dinner Derek and John found the Xbox 360 that Tommy just brought from his home in Reefside and decided to play some good old games. Time flied by quickly and as it got late Derek and John prepared the guest room for John and soon afterwards they went to sleep.

* * *

By midnight all of the Rangers were asleep, but Prince Sky wasn't. He was preparing his generals for his next move. If everything fell into place he would be controlling earth very soon.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
